Pointless
by Lambbaby
Summary: Raven knew what she was doing was pointless. Knew that in the end nothing would change.


Pointless

A/N: So this is my first **posted** fan fiction. It was **supposed **show how Raven, I don't know learned something but it didn't quite come out right. I'm sure that I'll be revising this one **very** soon. Look I'm not tell you not to flame because you're going to do what you like but please try to be original when you do it okay? That's all I ask.

Disclaimer: I, in no way, shape, or form own any part of the Teen Titans nor any related characters. If I did I would have that vintage Jag that I want. Anyway the TT and anything related to the show belong to DC and someone way richer than me. If you sue me all you'll get is my Coach bag and a beat-up cell phone.

Raven knew that she was doing was pointless. She knew that in the end nothing would change. Because in the end Terra would still be a statue and Raven would still be left bitter and hurt. But yet and still she came to Terra's final resting place, the dark, dank, cavern under the city's feet. It was her personal way of grieving. Once a week Raven would make her way to the cave, swiftly and silently. And once a week Raven would calmly let the frozen earthmover know what she thought of her.

In the beginning when her feelings were still healing, and her emotions still raw with pain, her powers were hard to control. There were many times when Terra's statue nearly avoided losing all its hair and on one occasion it's head. For hours Raven would rant and rave, asking the ever-silent girl why and how she could betray them. How could she just forget all the kindness and friendship they extended to her? She would hurl insults and insinuations at her; she would wish terrible things upon, forgetting that Terra was already suffering a horrible fate.

Gradually, though, things began to change. Soon Terra's cavern became the place where Raven would flee to for peace, it was the place where she found solace. Soon Raven found herself telling Terra about her day, about the team, their latest battle and newest enemy. She shared the little things that pertained to the Titans everyday life, like how both Robin and Beast Boy had grown like trees in the last few months. She told terra the stories of the week, like the time when Cyborg and Beast Boy put hot pink dye in Robin's hair gel. The poor Boy Wonder had to wear a hat for nearly w eek before he was able to find the time to re-dye it. And to top it off Starfire thought that he had a fungus growing and tried to remove it…with her starbolts. Even Raven had had to chuckle at the bird boy's plight. Or the time when Starfire actually managed to make an edible meal, one that contained no space berries or extreme amounts of mustard, only ingredients from Earth. The only downside to praising Star's pasta was that she insisted on making the dish every night…for a month.

More often than not, Raven told Terra stories about Beast Boy. She wasn't sure why, maybe she thought Terra, if any part of her was around, would like to hear the tales of her favorite Titan. Maybe she hoped that talking about him would help her deal with her growing affection for the green boy. An affection she wasn't quite sure she understood. Part of her also wondered that, if by telling Terra about her feelings, she was unconsciously asking for her acceptance, her blessing.

Days passed as days oft do and soon the Titans, East and West were holding a ceremony to remember a friend they'd lost five years before. Time had been good to these five friends, as had life and love. Relationships too had grown in those five years. Nightwing and Starfire became a couple, as were Jinx, who had made a complete crossover to the good guys, and Cyborg and as odd a pair as they made she and Beast Boy were a couple as well. Looking around at the still dark, still dank cave Raven wondered how she ever survived without this place. She didn't think she could have survived the last five years without the cave to escape to, without Terra to listen. Terra. Time had not been so kind to her. Years had passed and still the Titans had not found a way to revive her. Afraid to move her they left her in the cave, where slowly the earth itself began to meld with her. As the years went on more and more of Terra was taken back into the earth. In Raven's mind Terra was slowly becoming what she loved the most, the Earth. She was finally going back home.

Raven listened as Robin and Cyborg said some nice things about Terra, smiled as Star and BB gushed about the girl, who had stolen their hearts and then crushed them. And then it was her turn. As she looked at the fading, worn statue Raven thought back to the person she'd been before Terra, the lonely, sarcastic, and angry-at-the world girl. She thought about the person she was during Terra's stay, the jealous, sullen, mistrustful young woman, who just knew that trusting her was a bad idea. And then Raven thought of the person she was now, a happy, still sarcastic, free to feel woman. And she thought about how every time she'd needed to blow off steam Terra was there. Every time she needed to get away she went to Terra. Oddly enough the frozen Earth baby had become her closet confidant. And then suddenly Raven knew what she needed to say. "Thank you, Terra. For everything you did for me." Seeing the looks on the faces of the other Titans Raven just shrugged and said "She listened. She was always here. She was always a friend. It just took me a while to realize that." And with that she turned to leave, swearing that she heard a gentle voice whisper, "You're welcome", as she walked out the door.


End file.
